Homeless Heart
by Arianna4President
Summary: Hi,that's a songfiction on the song "Homeless Heart" by Jennette McCurdy. I've never written about Harry Potter before, and I hope you'll like it! Forgive my errors and review! :D


__

**Hello! That's my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I hope you'll like it!**

**I was listening to this song (Homeless Heart, sang by Jennette McCurdy. She's not the author, but she sings it sooo good!) and an idea came into my mind.**

**So, read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

_**

* * *

**_

**Set during Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts**

**Ginny's POV**

It was Saturday morning and I was sitting in the common room, trying to do my homework. Stupid homework.

_Potions is the worst subject in the world_, I thought. _Plus, I'm the only one who does homework on Saturday morning! Even Hermione is having breakfast, now! _

She said she was starting her homework in the afternoon. I would have agreed and had breakfast with her, if I didn't have to recuperate the bad mark I took yesterday.

I sight and looked out of the window. I wish I was outside with everyone else right now.

In that moment, I heard footsteps and Harry came downstairs, with still his pyjama on. I couldn't help but blush a little noticing the missing button in his shirt which made me see a part of his chest.

He probably didn't notice my embarrassment, because he asked me calmly " Hi, Ginny. Have you seen Ron and Hermione? "

" Yes, they're having breakfast in the Great Hall " I smiled.

" Never miss the opportunity of stay together, eh? " he smirked and I nodded.

_Lonesome stranger_  
_With a crowd around you_  
_I see who you are_

Before I could add something else, Ron and Hermione arrived in the Common Room, arguing as usual.

" Harry! You're awake! " said Ron, and he seemed a bit guilty " I already had breakfast, and I wanted to wake you up, really! But I was so hungry and Hermione told me to let you sleep and… "

_You joke, they laugh_  
_'Til the show is over_  
_Then you fall so hard_

" No problem, I'm not hungry, anyways " Harry reassured him " I was just looking for you too because I had one of the usual nightmares… "

" What happened this time? " asked Hermione, worried.

But before he could say something, Seamus asked, teasing " Another of that crazy dreams, Harry? You dreamed You-know-who? "

" Actually, I dreamed you dressed like a woman " Harry snapped, making everyone in the Common Room laugh, except Seamus, of course.

Hermione rolled her eyes when Seamus went away.

" I guess I'm telling you after in private. Too much people think I'm crazy and I don't want add anyone else at the list " said Harry.

" Fine. I'm going to the library, now. I intended to began my homework this afternoon, but I've too much to do " smiled Hermione leaving the Common Room.

" Wander if I can convince her to make me copy her History of Magic' s homework… " Ron asked to himself, before chasing after her.

Harry sighed.

_If you're needing_  
_A soul-to-soul connection_  
_I'll run to your side_

" Harry, sit here " I told him, pointing at an empty chair near mine.

" Why? " he looked confused.

" Just sit! " I exclaimed, making him smirk.

" Good " I commented when he sat next to me.

" Now what? " he asked.

" Harry… if you need to talk… about everything… I'm here, okay? "

_When you're lost in the dark_  
_When you're out in the cold_  
_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_  
_When the wind blows your house of cards_  
_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

Harry looked at me, half grateful, half confused.

" Let me guess… in this moment you're thinking that no one seem to understand you, these days " I said " And that you don't want to tell people how you feel, fearing of scaring or annoying them, right? "

Harry nodded.

" Well you're wrong! " I snapped, but smiling " Because friends are her to comfort you when you're down. They're here to make you laugh. They're here to try to understand you. And, I'm definitely your friend "

Harry smiled " You always know how to cheer me up, Ginny "

" Thanks, I know I'm wonderful! " I joked, making him laugh.

_Open close me_  
_Leave your secrets with me_  
_I can ease your pain_

" So, what's the problem? " I asked him, returning serious.

" It's just… " he began " I always feel so angry… all the time… lately I'm mistreating all the people I care about and… I'm afraid someday they will be sick of me and walk away… "

He looked at me, surprised of himself.

_I bet he never told that to anyone_, I thought. _That makes me feel…special…_

_And my arms will be_  
_Just like walls around you_  
_Come in from the rain_

" Someone needs a hug " I said, playfully.

I surely didn't expect that he really hugged me. My eyes widened when I saw him getting closer and I breathed deeply when her moved his arms around my back.

_How I'd love if Cho could see us right now!_, I couldn't help but think.

" Thanks " Harry whispered, letting me go.

_If you're running_  
_In the wrong direction_  
_I will lead you back_

_When you're lost in the dark_  
_When you're out in the cold_  
_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_  
_When the wind blows your house of cards_  
_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

" Hey, no problem! " I minimized, scratching my head, embarrassed " I'm here for that "

" You know, it's nice having someone to talk to " said Harry, smiling " Hermione would have freaked out if I'd have told her what I told you… Ron would have probably told me to not think about it for a minute and then changed subject… And about Cho… well, I just _can't_ talk to her. She's still too sad about… what happened to Cedric last year… "

_Cho. Of course. The beautiful, charming, sweet Cho. Cho the fountain, I would add._

_Broken_  
_Shattered like a mirror_  
_In a million pieces_  
_Sooner or later_  
_You've got to find_  
_Something someone_  
_To find you and save you_

" So, do you really like her? " I asked.

Just when Harry began to talk about how wonderful,beautiful, charming, sweet and clever Cho was, I realized I was a masochist. I was willing to let him talk about the girl he liked (who was not me) just to hear him talk. Just to hear the sound his voice had when he was happy. Just to look how beautiful his eyes were when he was enthusiastic about something.

I smiled, but my heart was broken. Broken, like a mirror in a million pieces.

_When you're lost in the dark_  
_When you're out in the cold_  
_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_  
_When the wind blows your house of cards_  
_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_But I'll wait, Harry, _I thought._ I'll wait the day in which you'll notice me. Because Cho isn't able to understand you, while I am. She is never going to be able to love you as much as I do. when you'll understand this, and you'll suffer, I'll be a home to your homeless heart. _

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_  
_When the wind blows your house of cards_  
_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

____

* * *

**How was it? It didn't suck at all, did it?**

__

**Review!**


End file.
